1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a data driver and a display device with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device using an LCD or an OLED is relatively thin and lightweight with low power consumption, thus being frequently used in monitors, laptops, mobile phones, etc. Such a display device includes a display panel that displays an image by using light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, or by using light emitted from organic light emitting diodes, and by using a driving circuit for driving the display panel.